Cloud computing refers to a service delivery and use mode in which desired services are acquired through a network according to requirements in an extensible manner. Such services may be information technology (IT) related services, software related services, Internet related services, or other services. The core idea of the cloud computing is to implement unified management and scheduling for numerous computing resources connected by a network, thereby forming a computing resource pool to provide users with services on demand (that is, services provided according to requirements of users).
A network that provides resources is called a “cloud”. As seen from a user, the resources in the “cloud” can be extended without limit, and can be acquired anytime, extended anytime, and used according to requirements in a pay-per-use manner. At present, the cloud computing uses a virtualization technology to virtualize solid-state server devices, network devices, and storage devices into virtual computing resources, virtual network resources, and virtual machine storage resources. These virtual resources may be collectively called virtual machines (e.g. virtual resource computers).
A cloud computing data center may be divided into three layers: an infrastructure layer (Level 1), an IT device layer (Level 2), and a service and application layer (Level 3). The infrastructure layer may include a power supply device, a cabinet device, a refrigeration device, a heat dissipation device, a fire control device, a security protection device, a maintenance device, and so on, which are monitored by an infrastructure layer monitoring system in a unified manner. The IT device layer may include a server device, a network device, a security device, and a storage device, which are managed by an IT device layer management system in a unified manner. The service and application layer includes a wide range of services or applications, such as electronic mail (E-mail), office software, and multimedia applications that are directly oriented to users.
Because the cloud computing relates to a wide range of services and applications, the cloud computing data center has a heavy pressure of service loads. To process these service loads, many virtual machines are configured at the IT device layer of the cloud computing data center. In addition, to ensure the normal operation and running efficiency of these virtual machines, corresponding refrigeration devices are equipped at the infrastructure layer for these virtual machines in the cloud computing data center. However, these refrigeration devices generate huge electric energy consumption. As the energy price rises, electric energy consumption causes great cost pressure to the cloud computing data center. As far as the refrigeration devices are concerned, electric energy consumed by the refrigeration devices is already equal to or more than electric energy consumed in the operating of the virtual machines. Therefore, how to effectively increase the power usage effectiveness (PUE) of the data center while ensuring that the devices in the cloud computing data center work normally becomes a critical issue.
In the prior art, the IT device layer and the infrastructure layer both have an independent control system. No message interaction mechanism is available between the IT device layer management system and the infrastructure layer monitoring system, that is, the infrastructure layer cannot learn service changes of the IT device layer. When a service at the IT device layer is closed, a virtual machine at the IT device layer is powered off, but in this case, a refrigeration device at the infrastructure layer still works as usual, resulting in a great waste of refrigeration power consumption and increase of the operating cost of the cloud computing data center.